90 Seconds
by LindsC33
Summary: After only 90 seconds, the gunfire ended and an eerie quiet set in. The SWAT team moved in to confirm their suspects were dead. As the smoke and dust settled, Mac surveyed the carnage. And then he saw her lying there.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda.

_Summary: After only 90 seconds, the gunfire ended and an eerie quiet set in. The SWAT team moved in to confirm their suspects were dead. As the smoke and dust settled, Mac surveyed the carnage. And then he saw her lying there._

**90 Seconds**

The first time it had happened, she had lightly scolded him for his actions, a light-hearted tone to her words.

"_Now Mac, I can't go losing my partner, rushing in after the bad guys. I just got to know you and I'd hate to get to know a new partner. But seriously, be more careful."_

After a few more times, Stella's light-heartedness was replaced by her famous pursed lips and a sharper edge in her voice.

"_Dammit Mac, how many times are you going to ignore protocol and put yourself in danger."_

And then this most recent time, very few words were exchanged but her eyes said it all. Her worry for him had gone past that of just being her partner, but something more.

"_Mac," she had whispered, walking away in exasperation._

Mac's heart broke at seeing Stella like that and he had promised that next time he would be careful. He wouldn't chase a suspect on his own. He meant it this time because he cared too much about her and never wanted to see that look in her eyes again.

**2 days later**

A swarm of SWAT and NYPD officers stood outside an abandoned warehouse in Queens. Several gang members had barricaded themselves inside after a string of murders, and Mac and his team were planning to get these guys off the street. Remembering his promise of two days ago, Mac gladly let the SWAT team lead the charge. He, Stella, and Flack, all clad in Kevlar, would bring up the rear.

The SWAT team positioned themselves and moved to knock in the door.

"NYP-"

_Rat-ta-tat_

_Bang!_

All hell broke loose. The warehouse was very dark and dusty, making it difficult to see. Mac took cover behind a stack of crates and returned fire at the silhouettes of their suspects that were made visible only by the firing of their automatic weapons.

After only 90 seconds, the gunfire ended and an eerie quiet set in. The SWAT team moved in to confirm their suspects were dead. As the smoke and dust settled, Mac surveyed the carnage. And then he saw her lying there.

_Stella!_

Mac rushed to her side, trying to keep his emotions in check as he scanned his beloved partner, searching for what could have brought her down. She was pale, in and out-of consciousness, and bleeding badly.

"Stella, stay with me."

"We need medics. Officer down."

And then Mac saw it. A gaping wound in her upper right thigh, the gunshot likely clipping her femoral artery. Mac applied as much pressure as he could to her wound to try to keep as much of her life from spilling out of her as possible. With Stella still bleeding, another officer applied a tourniquet as the medics arrived.

**2 hours later**

Mac sat in the ER waiting room, waiting for Stella to come out of surgery.

_She has to make it. That should have been me. I'm the one always putting myself in danger. I can't lose her._

"Detective Taylor?" The surgeon asked breaking Mac from his thoughts.

"How is she?" Mac tried to sound hopeful but held his breath as he prepared for the worst.

"She made it through surgery. The bullet clipped her femoral artery, and as you know, she lost a lot of blood, nearly 4 liters. We gave her a transfusion and from what we can tell, it looks like no damage was done to her vital organs."

"Thank God. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but we did sedate her. It's important she rests and not move much to put pressure on her femoral artery. She is still fragile."

_Fragile? The surgeon clearly didn't know Stella. The Stella Mac knew wasn't fragile. She was the strongest person he had met and she would bounce back from this. She had to. For both of them._

**The next morning**

The sun's rays peaked through the blinds in Stella's room, their warmth waking Mac who had fallen asleep in those lovely hospital chairs. Mac looked over at Stella and was met by her strong green eyes looking back at him. Not fragile at all.

"Hey Stell, how you feeling?"

"Like I could kick your ass Taylor," she smirked.

"Well that will have to wait as the doctor said to try not to move while your wound heals."

"Ok, but don't think you are getting out of it that easily."

Mac smiled at her joke but then grew serious as the gravity of the situation had fully hit him.

"You know, I now know why you have been so upset with me every time I put myself into danger."

Stella could see in his eyes what he meant. The care and concern he had for her were more than for just being her partner.

"There's something I realized Stell."

"What's that Mac?"

"That all NYPD officers should be required to wear full body armor."

Stella hadn't quite been prepared for Mac's answer, thinking he was going to offer her a serious insight into what he was feeling.

Her reaction was not lost on Mac.

"And there is something else."

"What's that Mac?"

"This."

Mac leaned in and kissed Stella. The kiss lasted 90 seconds but this 90 seconds was bound to have a much better outcome.

**A/N: **Have really been struggling with writer's block lately but I hope you enjoy this. Please leave me a review when you get the chance.


End file.
